


Out of the Picture

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: United by one wish, they'll find themselves in untested waters.





	Out of the Picture

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

And you feel alone in your wish

a desire so _strong_

It just might

**consume**

you

Sit by the lake

Forget that red hair

(she was a

M—I—S—T—A—K—E)

&& just picture your

arms as wings

legs as strong

feet&hands as

**taloned**

Because then maybe your "friends"

wouldn't write you off as a git

_Maybe_

they'd listen to a little bit of reason

(Umbridge is bound to catch the D.A. one of these days)

But—

Hell, keep those _wings_ down in his presence

No matter how sadly he smiles

(as if there were ever a _good_ **s~n~a~k~e** )

Don't think he understa—"I'd like to be a hippogriff & escape, too"

Oh…someone else has his fear **&** heart in the same place, as well

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! More implied slash! XD I thought this was kinda an "out there" idea, but I like it. Hearts that yearn for the same wish…romantic, no? (I think Michael would put up a fight against Theo, though, *lol*.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> 2017 note: Tbh, I like Michael fics that are post-Ginny. And Theo's always skulking about in the shadows, so…yeah. XD


End file.
